User talk:ShockTrooper
Welcome KAC- 05:29, 19 October 2008 (UTC) Spartan-150 Spartan-150 sounds pretty interesting based on the information from his page. Are you going to be on alot? Hello Hi. What have you been up to? Wanna make an RP where this virus kills a bunch of people? Necros Just to let you know Ajax won't let the Ravaged in but he may allow the sentinals You should ask him. Oh and to sign you name do User:ShockTrooper and the do a | and do Shocktrooper to get rid of the User. Regards Nekroid failure Ajax 013 is in charge of the Necros Project. Details -- set in the 2600s, the UNSC encounters a new race, the Necros. My stuff goes nowhere near that universe, but if you want yours to be involved, sign your name to the sign-up roster. But, any new race has to be approved by him. -- Sgt. johnson 02:24, 23 December 2008 (UTC) RE: NOOB (ME) Dear Shock, Good to hear from you. :) I am not actually affiliated with the Necros Project and have little knowledge of its inside workings; the most I'm aware of is that Administrator Ajax_013 is in some kind of official position within the project ... maybe wait a bit and ask him again? Sorry I can't be of more help. Regards, [[User:RelentlessRecusant|'RelentlessRecusant']] (Bureaucrat) (Talk) ( ) 03:27, 23 December 2008 (UTC) Necros Contributions Make characters, get invovled in the RPs, make warships and yes, you can have those SPARTANS, check the Necros project page for a guide on how to make them. S-IVs You have to Call your guys SPARTAN-H then number as they are in Halo Company hey wassup; sure that would sound interesting but I'd like to have details first :) happy holidays and have a good new year's eve [[User:RelentlessRecusant|'RelentlessRecusant']] (Bureaucrat) (Talk) ( ) 06:54, 31 December 2008 (UTC) Daniel Jackson as in http://halofanon.wikia.com/wiki/Daniel_Jackson ? The page is empty? [[User:RelentlessRecusant|'RelentlessRecusant']] (Bureaucrat) (Talk) ( ) 08:18, 31 December 2008 (UTC) :Hey, I would be glad to collaborate with you and discuss your ideas; it would be good to work with you. Please let me know what your thoughts are when you have a chance. Happy holidays, [[User:RelentlessRecusant|'RelentlessRecusant']] (Bureaucrat) (Talk) ( ) 19:22, 31 December 2008 (UTC) RE: Thanks Dear ShockTrooper, Not a problem ... I feel compelled to say that both Plummer and Blackburn are under severe character and plot construction in Halo: Vector by Rotaretilbo, 091, and myself, but I would definitely be amenable to hearing what you have to say. Go ahead. :) [[User:RelentlessRecusant|'RelentlessRecusant']] (Bureaucrat) (Talk) ( ) 19:35, 31 December 2008 (UTC) Daniel Jackson Dear Shock, Thanks for your time; I just had a quick question regarding the direction of the article? :) [[User:RelentlessRecusant|'RelentlessRecusant']] (Bureaucrat) (Talk) ( ) 01:48, 1 January 2009 (UTC) Wardog Invite RE: Daniel Jackson Contrib Hi Shock, Operation: ICEBREAKER is being written in part by User:Rotaretilbo and User:Spartan-091, and currently there are no plans to involve a FORCE RECON contingent in ICEBREAKER because ICEBREAKER is in fact a pivotal point of the story, and all factions and events included within were carefully scripted for storyline purposes. It is possible that he makes an appearance later in Vector or else in RP:Beyond Veil's Azure (if you're interested in BVA, that is) [[User:RelentlessRecusant|'RelentlessRecusant']] (Bureaucrat) (Talk) ( ) 08:31, 5 January 2009 (UTC) hi there; Daniel Jackson I would be glad to have in BVA. Halo: Vector is on hold for the interm while I make BVA. sorry I've been busy; lab work @ harvard and trying to read papers [[User:RelentlessRecusant|'RelentlessRecusant']] (Bureaucrat) (Talk) ( ) 04:25, 7 January 2009 (UTC) Suggestions Heh, I found that ODST... anyway. Uh... basically, he's going to get mauled so badly, the flood can't use his body (hence the reason why that ODST was never infected), and, if you are going to do a story, it's going to have to get across the emotion of horror and terror. More like a SAW/Chuckie/I see dead people film than say, the Bourne Series. :) -- Sgt.johnson 04:42, 7 January 2009 (UTC) OK sounds good, looking forward to your new character. [[User:RelentlessRecusant|'RelentlessRecusant']] (Bureaucrat) (Talk) ( ) 20:31, 17 January 2009 (UTC) [[BVA|Beyond Veil's Azure Achievement: Roll Call]] 19:00 19 Jan 2009 RelentlessRecusant, ''Beyond Veil's Azure'' We fly toward argent storm Your Boys :) Hey your boy's coming to get mine? :) Also I see your lazy ass troopers are bugging out so my boy's can clean up ya mess :P Warm Regards ''Lieutenant'' ''Mc''''Callan'' 19:27, 24 January 2009 (UTC) haha :P Rangers Lead the Way :) Well how about you circle us with some Sniper Support cos if you land you'll get cut to ribbons :/ My guys are nearly overrun :/ so Sniper Support from Pelis or Herons if you can Warm Regards ''Lieutenant'' ''Mc''''Callan'' 19:37, 24 January 2009 (UTC) No why would you sound like a Jerk? I know you posted a rescue but i'm waiting for a few more people to post before I do. Hope this helps You. Warmest Regards ''Lieutenant'' ''Mc''''Callan'' 18:12, 25 January 2009 (UTC) Hey No need to apologise mate :) It's fun working with you and I hope to continue to work with you :) As Always Warmest Regards ''Lieutenant'' ''Mc''''Callan'' 18:57, 25 January 2009 (UTC) Support Boots on the ground win the war. You can only do so much from the air. :P -- SPARTAN-002[The Hero] [The Team] [A New Chronicle] 04:25, 26 January 2009 (UTC) BVA I don't see much of a problem with that at all. Why did you apologize at the end of the message? Thanks for the compliment about 2994, it really means a lot to me. Anyway, it's a great idea. Just wait until the next mission or rise in the action and we can figure out a good way to stage it. DUDE! What you Doing?! That Article ROCKS! ''Lieutenant'' ''Mc''''Callan'' 21:08, 1 February 2009 (UTC) That's good to hear :) And don't use Archive 2 ''Lieutenant'' ''Mc''''Callan'' 21:14, 1 February 2009 (UTC) Hello Thanks for the compliment about my article, that was one of my early articles, if you want to check out my best article (that I think) it's called Kok. And about your 360 that sucks, my 360 got the red ring back in November and I got it in December and it works just fine. I won't do it man, you've got Halo! Your S-III I'm currently writing a story on my S-III and I was wondering if you would want me to mention your S-III Team? Regards, ''Lieutenant'' ''Mc''''Callan'' 19:24, 7 February 2009 (UTC) :Ok what is the name of your S-III Team? ''Lieutenant'' ''Mc''''Callan'' 19:32, 7 February 2009 (UTC) :: Halo:Team Wolf Still writing it Atm. ''Lieutenant'' ''Mc''''Callan'' 17:49, 8 February 2009 (UTC) You!! You used meh ODST picture!!!! I'm okay with it but please ask next time.- The one on your User page! . That one It's okay.- SPARTANs Maybe, maybe. However, you know the saying. Hope for the best, plan for the worst. In my mind, they're those remaining Class I SPARTANs that haven't been named (not those that were crippled), and more of those S-IIs at Harvest were named, bro. -- SPARTAN-002[The Hero] [The Team] [A New Chronicle] 16:55, 21 February 2009 (UTC) There is a way out of it my Friend :D Make your S-IIs Class IIs or Class IIIs (make your 024 a Class III as I have bet ya to it.) ''SPARTAN-''''G0''''24'' 17:12, 21 February 2009 (UTC) I made it a C-II first! :O ''SPARTAN-''''G0''''24'' 17:19, 21 February 2009 (UTC) Yes but on the Irc we are saying that all Class Twos have to be registered and mine already has :D ''SPARTAN-''''G0''''24'' 17:24, 21 February 2009 (UTC) Sorry I forgot to respond. Hey Don't worry it's rocked everyone to the Core and you only realised it :) So no Worries. And on a Note Class IIIs can't be trained by Mendez. For obvious reasons. ''SPARTAN-''''G0''''24'' 17:37, 21 February 2009 (UTC) RE: BVA S-II or S-III Dear Shock, Sounds good. Warm regards, RelentlessRecusant, Co-Founder and Bureaucrat of Halo Fan Fiction Wikia Talk • • 04:22, 25 February 2009 (UTC) ? Huh? ''SPARTAN-''''G0''''24'' The Ravaged It says on the article that it's an Evolved Combat Form... I made a Flood Article that deals with Evolved Combat Forms in a way Well the Article does have an "Add Known" list. So maybe you can list the Ravaged and give a brief description? ^_^ RE: Jerk Okay, I got over it. I sometimes overeact over somthin'. Sorry for freaking out. Tell ODST Joshie that I'm sorry for what I said on da talk page and tell him that i forgive his apology (his apalogy is somewhere on my talkpage. I don't even know what he did. except if he was the person who put that stuff on my article). LordDeathRay 18:35, 7 March 2009 (UTC) Your S-IIs